Who We Are In Time
by TimeTravelFreak2
Summary: Emma and Killian Jones are sent back years into the past where they meet up with pre-Neverland Emma, Regina, Snow, Charming, Rumplestiltskin, Belle, and the rest of our favorite fairytale characters. There will be flashbacks to the future where Emma and Killian come from similar to if it was an actual episode. Rating is subject to change. Canon pairings.


**Chapter One: Broken**

* * *

 **A/N: This is pretty much the only chapter I plan on giving exact copies from the actual 02x01 episode which is called Broken. All other chapters will be AU for the most part. The only thing different in this chapter is no wraith and our time travelers are coming in. The wraith will almost come until Emma and Hook intervene. Parts of each chapter will be from Emma and Killian's life in the future as well as Henry, Snow, Charming, Rumple, Belle, and everyone else like how it is in the TV series.**

 **Hey, be sure to check out my other story for OUAT, which also happens to be a time travel story, but of a different type than this one.**

* * *

 **Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT.**

* * *

In Storybrooke, purple smoke is swirling around the town. Mary Margaret and David are standing on the main street.

"What's happening?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Let's find out."

The purple smoke started to dissipate. The two of them come across Granny and Ruby's reunion.

"Oh!" Granny cried engulfing Ruby in a hug.

Ruby spotted Mary Margaret. "Snow?" She gasped.

Mary Margaret smiles and she and Ruby embrace. Meanwhile, the 'seven dwarves' find the group.

"Your Highness," Leroy said.

Mary Margaret laughs and she gives the seven of them a group hug.

"The curse… It's broken?" Leroy questioned.

"Well, it appears so," David answered.

"So, what do we do now?" Ruby asked nervously.

"Now?" Mary Margaret asked confidently. "Now I find my daughter."

"So, it's true," Emma said quietly.

Mary Margaret turns to give Emma a hug, but Emma does not return the gesture. "You found us."

David joins in on the hug. Henry had also arrived with Emma.

"Grandpa?" Henry asked.

David smiled. "Yeah, kid. I suppose so."

More hugging…

"She did it. She saved you!" Henry exclaimed.

"She saved all of us," Mary Margaret realized.

"I… Well…," Emma stammered.

"Uh, then why are we still here?" Leroy asked.

David bit his lip. "That, my friend, is an excellent question."

"Well, what was that smoke?" Mr. Clark asked. "Who did this?"

"A-And why?" Walter tried to say.

"And what was that smoke?" Someone repeated.

Mother Superior joins the crowd.

"Magic," Mother Superior said. "It's here. I can feel it."

"Magic?" Henry asked incredulous. "In Storybrooke? You're the Blue Fairy. Do something magical."

"It's not quite that simple, Henry. No wand, no fairy dust… Matters are complicated, now."

"Let's go to the person responsible for bringing it – the Queen," Leroy rallied.

"No, wait," Emma said. "It wasn't Regina."

"Then who?" Leroy demanded.

Emma opened her mouth to answer, but a rumble broke through the town. She quickly shut it and turned to Henry. "Kid," she said gently. "You should get somewhere safe."

Henry shook his head. " _No_! I'm coming with you!"

Emma sighed, but seeing she wouldn't get anywhere, turned to the crowd in Granny's saying, "I'm going to check this out. Anyone is welcome." She and Henry dashed out the door.

"I'm going," David," Mary Margaret said instantly. "I'm not leaving my daughter _ever_ again." She followed Emma and Henry with David close behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, years into the future, a man charged on a horse down a bridge to a castle. He had dark hair and a curious glint of silver flashed from where his left hand would be. Rather than royal clothing or a guard's armor, this man wore tall black boots, black pants and a pirate type of shirt. A sword's sheath was attached at his left hip.

Upon nearing the doors he slowed, and once he reached the doors, finally stopped. He dismounted the horse and nodded to the guards who opened the door with a slight bow.

"Your highness," the guards murmured.

The man bowed back and began his trek through the doors. A woman with blond hair rushed towards him and gave him a hug.

"I was worried you know," she said softly.

The man pulled the woman close and kissed her gently. "I'll always be fine, love. You know that."

"Your too cocky for your own good you know," she said, swatting his arm playfully. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you, _Killian_ _Jones_."

Killian Jones grinned jovially. "Well, would you like to come for a ride next time, _Princess Emma Jones_?"

Emma Jones rolled her eyes. "Uhuh, no."

"Come on, Swan," Killian begged. "It's all great fun."

Emma froze. She had an amused smile on her face. "You haven't called me Swan since, gosh, I don't know how long ago."

"Old habits die hard," Killian tried.

"Sure, Hook. Sure." Emma rolled her eyes.

Killian Jones, a.k.a. Captain Hook, tugged her toward the castle. "Come on, love. Your parents will wonder where we are."

Emma sighed, but hurried inside. "You've got to change," she said to Killian. "Before dinner."

"And you as well."

Emma glanced down at her jeans and red jacket grumbling. "I like jeans and my jackets more than those stupid dresses."

"Regina will change your outfit for you."

"So," Emma challenged. "I can change it back to this."

"Love, just wear the dress. Try that pink one. It's the lesser of two evils isn't it?"

Emma nodded. "I suppose."

They headed off to change.

* * *

Mr. Gold and Belle were by the well in the woods.

"My darling Belle… You have to tell me what happened to you," Gold said anxiously. "I thought you were-"

"-dead?" Belle finished. "Yeah, well, I was abducted."

"Regina."

Belle nodded. "She locked me away until her curse, and I've been in the asylum ever since."

"For twenty-eight years?" Gold gasped.

Belle nodded again. "I've missed you."

"All these years, you've been here. Alive," Gold muttered.

"Is… Is that… Is that why you did this? Why you wanted magic? For revenge?" Belle asked worriedly.

"No, no," Gold answered. "But it might come in handy."

"No. No," Belle said firmly.

"I cannot let this stand, Belle. I will not let this stand!"

Belle sighed. "Look, promise me. Promise me you won't give in to your hate. Promise me you won't kill her. Promise me, and we can be together."

"Sweetheart… I promise," Gold whispered to her. He pulled her close and kissed her.

* * *

"So Guyliner and the Savior decided to grace us with their presence," a woman smirked good naturally.

"Course, Regina," Emma smirked back. "Why wouldn't we?"

"Besides, didn't you ask Crocodile if he knew anything?" Killian asked gesturing to a man with a dark hood over his face sitting across from her.

Regina rolled her eyes and glanced at the man called "Crocodile" and raised an eyebrow at Killian. "Well, Hook, our esteemed Dark One has been keeping quiet lately. Only speaking when spoken to."

"Rumple's busy with something," the woman next to "Crocodile" protested.

"Belle, dear," Regina said, "Rumplestiltskin is always busy with something. Deceiving us, making up with you, hurting you, making up with you, more deceiving, yada yada."

Belle huffed. "Not anymore," she said.

Rumplestiltskin lowered his hood. His face was unlike the others. His face was scaly and bumpy and a golden tint was visible. He grinned mechanically. "Ah, dear, Regina, I don't do that to Belle. I've stopped."

"Technically," Killian interrupted, "as you're still the Dark One ever since Emma stabbed me with Excalibur, and Belle didn't know until later, you still haven't stopped this deception."

"It's fine," Belle said hurriedly.

"Let's just have dinner," a regal looking woman cut in quickly.

"Snow's right," the equally regal looking man next to her said. "Before Food War Ten can break out."

The teen at the table snorted. "You _have to_ admit, food fights are fun though, Grandpa," he protested.

"Henry," Emma said shaking her head. "Food fights are fun, but they aren't prop- never mine."

Snow White looked proudly at her daughter. "What were you going to say, Emma?" She asked hopefully.

"That our food fights are never properly done!" Emma declared. "Regina, Gold. No magic! You have to take the cupcakes and smash them in people's faces with your bare hands!"

Snow sighed. "Charming talk to her."

Charming grinned. "Now we're talking. Real old fashioned food fights."

"No food fights!" Regina, Snow, Belle, and another man said.

Snow turned to Charming. "See, Robin agrees with Regina," she stated gesturing to the man who agreed with Regina, Belle, and herself. "Why can't you agree with me?"

"Food fights are awesome," Charming defended himself.

Emma nodded along as they all dug into dinner.

"So where did you go today, Hook?" Charming asked.

Killian shrugged. "Don't know. Saw a few old friends of ours along the way. Red's out in the woods as usual. Few dwarves whistling by the mines. That Dr. Whale creep prancing around in his garden with his ridiculous blond hair. The usual."

Emma rolled her eyes. "Whale's Dr. Frankenstein actually. Why do you even go on these rides?"

"Miss the seas I guess," Killian shrugged. "Forgotten what it was like to be a royal I suppose."

"You could have _asked_ to go sailing Guyliner," Regina snapped.

"Someone's touchy," Killian smirked at the formal evil queen.

Regina rolled her eyes, but she quickly put a smile back on. It was quickly replaced by a grin and this creeped everyone out.

"Um, Regina, are you feeling well?" Emma asked cautiously. "And is this contagious too because I don't want to catch it if it is."

Regina was practically bouncing now. "Oh, no," she sighed happily. "It's not contagious at all. You see, Gold was working on a potion for me so I could, well, anyway, it worked and me and Robin-"

"Robin and I," Snow corrected.

Regina sent her a glare. "Yes, well, Robin and I," another glare, "are expecting now!" She finished happily.

Belle shrieked happily and ran to give the woman a hug.

"Oh congrats you two!" Snow cried.

"Okay there, love?" Killian whispered to Emma.

Emma sighed and watched everyone offer Regina and Robin their congratulations. "I just don't feel like I belong here. Still. After six years, I still feel like a stranger."

"Walk to clear your thoughts?"

Emma nodded gratefully. They almost left unnoticed until someone spoke up.

"I wouldn't go out their," Rumplestiltskin said in his sing song voice. "Not unless you aren't prepared to not see us again for many months."

Emma glanced at Rumple and rolled her eyes. "Like Regina wouldn't teleport directly to us. See you later." With that she grabbed Killian's hand and stalked off toward the doors yanking them open. Only for her and Killian to be sucked into a portal.

"I did tell them not to go," Rumplestiltskin said after the portal closed. He gave his strange laugh.

* * *

"What's happening?" Regina Mills yelled over the noise coming from nowhere. "Why is the earth shaking?"

"I don't know!" Emma yelled. "Maine doesn't get earthquakes!"

Suddenly, two people fell from the sky. They landed with a crunch.

Mary Margaret winced.

"Hey, Evil Queen, Regina?" Emma said. "You have magic. Help them." She glanced at the two. One was a man, the other a woman who looked remarkably like Emma.

The woman groaned and pushed herself into a siting position. "Last time I disregard a warning from the all knowing Dark One."

"Not all Dark Ones are all knowing, Swan," the man groaned. "We would know."

"Gold sees the future," 'Swan' shrugged. "And really? Back to Swan?"

"Excuse me, who are you?" Emma demanded.

'Swan' rubbed her face and answered, "Emma Jones. You want to get technical, it would be Princess Emma Jones, daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming, but let's leave it at just Emma, m'kay?"

"Snow White and Prince Charming?" David gasped. "But that's us! But our only daughter is in front of you and she's Emma Swan."

Emma Jones raised her head and groaned. "Did I mention I hate Gold?"

"Aye, many times you've expressed that," her companion answered. "The Crocodile's to deceptive for his own good you know."

"What is going on here?" Mr. Gold said calmly as he and Belle hurried over. His eyes found Emma Jones' companion and hardened. "You!" He cried.

Emma Jones stood up wincing and jumped in front of her companion. "Please do not harm my husband or I will be forced to use magic against you, Dark One."

"That man stole my-" Gold started furiously.

"-wife," Emma Jones finished. "Yes, but now you have Belle, and if I remember correctly, you were the one who actually killed her."

Belle stiffened at this revelation. "You killed your wife?" She asked horrified.

"It was an accident," Emma Jones said absently. "He was just trying to get revenge on Hook for stealing Milah, but as the Dark One, well, let's just say, the darkness is extremely tempting."

"Emma, love?" The man called. "Maybe some magic?"

Emma Jones flushed and waved her hand over him and healed his injuries. She did the same with her own injuries.

"Who are you?" Regina asked slowly.

Emma Jones smiled. "Don't recognize me? I guess I do look different at thirty-four, huh? Well, I said I'm Emma Jones already, but I think you'll know me as Emma Swan here. As well as the Savior?"

"Killian Jones," the man said weakly. "Captain Hook might be more familiar. I'm Emma's husband in the future."

Emma Jones snorted. "Yeah, like in what three or four years?"

Emma's eyes widened. "You're me?" She asked.

"Great, we have two saviors running around now," Regina grumbled.

"Two saviors, but one future savior," Emma Jones said smiling at Regina. "That's right, Regina. I'm talking about you."

"Why?" Regina asked.

Emma Jones sighed. "I was otherwise occupied with Dark One issues."

"Huh?" Mary Margaret asked confused. "And what did you mean by the darkness is extremely tempting?"

Emma Jones sighed. "Only my mother would notice," she muttered. Emma Jones reached out for Killian's hand. "The, uh, darkness was eating away at Gold's heart, so we had to remove it, but I needed some place to go. As the savior, well, it's my job to take the burdens, so I spent a little bit of time as the newest Dark One."

Mary Margaret gasped. David's grip on his wife tightened.

Emma was confused. "What's this Dark One stuff?"

"By killing the previous Dark One, you become it," Gold explained softly, "and your name is put on the dagger," here he pulled out the dagger and showed Emma his name, "which can be used to control you. As your older self said, the darkness is tempting. It can tempt you to hate love and forget people love you." Gold glanced at Belle. "I became the Dark One to save my son from going to the Ogre Wars. When I arrived back after slaying the Dark One Zoso, I killed every guard that was there to take my son away. But this power is tempting to the point where I let my son go so I could keep this power. It why I designed this curse. I needed a vessel to the non-magical world."

"What's his name?" David asked. "Maybe he's here?"

"No, he not," Gold said. "And his name is Baelfire."

* * *

 **A/N: Yay! Chapter One is done! Emma is present Emma and Emma Jones is future Emma. Killian is simply the future Killian because they won't meet present Killian until maybe later, so then he might be referred to as Killian still and present Killian be called Hook.**

 **Just so you know, I am already planning to have a sequel called Who We Are In Mind. Not so sure about the name yet, so if you have any suggestions, I'd appreciate it. It just has to start with "Who We Are In..." Okay? It's going to be about the whole future gang gets sent back in time into their younger selves' bodies, hence the "Who we are in mind" thing. The curse is broken sooner. Any future person who isn't physically in Storybrooke will have their past self transported their and then the future version of them will enter the body. Unfortunately, their is the slight problem of kids. Look out Storybrooke, you're about to be hit with the craziest curse yet! Anyway, that's the plan for now.**

 **So Gold may seem a bit O.O.C, but it's my story. Baelfire has been mentioned. Will we be seeing him soon? Who knows. He's definitely coming in at some point.**


End file.
